Sara Morgenstern
Sara Morgenstern is a fictional character in the Wild Cards series of books, in which she serves as a reporter for The Washington Post. History Sara's life was shattered in her childhood when her sister Andrea was brutally murdered by a retarded fourteen-year-old boy living nearby. She never knew what had motivated the boy to do such a deed, until years later when studying footage of the 1976 Great Jokertown Riot she saw Andrea's visage appear on the face of Sondra Fallin, a joker metamorph, as the prostitute was killed by a writhing mass of men while trying to reach Gregg Hartmann. This chance discovery drew Sara's suspicions about Hartmann and led her into a lengthy investigation of him. What she discovered was that his life had been dogged by a series of murders, yet nothing directly implicating him. Her suspicions soon became a belief that Hartmann was truly a far more sinister man than people knew, and when she was given the opportunity to travel with the WHO World Tour in 1987 and cover it for The Washington Post, she seized the opportunity as a chance to study Hartmann more closely. During her time with him he claimed her as one of his puppets however, and twisted her hatred into a profound love. Their affair lasted for the duration of the tour, but with the tour over the separation freed her from his control and knowledge of how he had violated her strengthened her resolve to expose the monster that she now knew he was. Sara crossed paths with others who had also uncovered the truth about Hartmann, but an attempt to ally herself with the Syrian ace known as Kahina amounted to nought when Kahina became another casualty in the Puppetman's dark tale. Her crusade took her to the 1988 Democratic Convention in Atlanta where Hartmann was forming up his campaign to run for the presidency. Her attempts to sway others were rebuffed and when she attempted to make a public accusation on camera she succeeded only in shredding her journalistic credibility and making herself a pariah in the eyes of the jokers who she had long associated with. She did however find an ally in the ex-KGB ace George Steele, who had likewise divined the truth about Hartmann. Plotting with Steele, and having lost everything, Sara decided to put her life on the line with an assassination attempt during the eighth day of the convention. In a packed hall she drew a gun, but was interrupted from killing her nemesis by the intervention of Mackie Messer. The sight of the deranged ace assassin tearing through security and bystanders threw the whole event into chaos, and with her weapon knocked away Sara found herself simply overlooked and left unnoticed. Unable to finish Hartmann, and with his political career already in ruins, Sara moved on to reveal Hartmann's secrets to his wife Ellen. In destroying his marriage Sara finally gained her vengeance against the man who had been the true hand behind the murder of her sister. Appearance Sara Morgenstern is a small attractive woman. Selected Reading * - "The Tint of Hatred" (Sara Morgenstern follows Senator Hartmann on a world tour and finds herself attracted to the man she once despised.) * Category:POV characters Category:Puppets